


I, Jamie

by PrettyFamousTyph



Series: Dirty Flirting [3]
Category: Famous in Love (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: Pour ses 8 ans, Jamie reçoit un journal intime de la part de sa mère, Paige. Ce journal l'accompagnera dans les étapes les plus importantes de sa vie.





	I, Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a un an, jour pour jour, je publiais le premier chapitre de Dirty Flirting.  
> Cette date anniversaire est l'occasion pour moi de continuer et clôturer cet univers, qui m'est particulièrement cher.
> 
> Attention, il faut avoir lu "Dirty Flirting" et les deux parties de "Dirty Flirting - A New Beginning" avant de se plonger de ce volet.

_14 avril_  
_8 ans_  
_Hanoï - Vietnam_

J'ai 8 ans aujourd'hui et Maman m'a offert ce journal. Elle m’a dit qu'elle en avait pas quand elle était petite et qu'elle aurait bien voulu en avoir un en fait. Je lui ai demandé à quoi ça servait. Elle m’a dit que c’était pour écrire ce que je voulais. Je pouvais écrire mes secrets par exemple. Et elle m'a dit que personne a le droit de lire ce que j’écris dedans.

Je lui ai demandé pour qui j’écrivais alors, si personne avait le droit de lire. Elle m’a dit que c’était juste pour moi. Que des fois, ça aidait juste d’écrire. Mais moi je trouve ça trop bizarre d’écrire pour personne.

Donc j’ai décidé que dans ce journal j’allais écrire pour toi Papa. Du ciel, je sais pas ce que tu vois de moi. Et j’aimerais bien que tu me connaisses. Maman elle parle de toi des fois. Mais à chaque fois, ça la rend triste.

Du coup, tu peux lire ce que j’écris dans le journal pour apprendre à me connaître. Ça sera notre secret à tous les deux.

Je t'aime,

Jamie.

 

 _26 avril_  
_8 ans  
_ _Hanoï - Vietnam_

On est samedi aujourd'hui donc j'ai pas école. Comme j'ai pas école je peux écrire dans mon journal. Je sais écrire depuis pas longtemps donc j'écris pas vite.

On habite au Vietnam avec Maman, mais je suis dans une école française. Je suis en CE1 et je suis la première de la classe. Je trouve ça facile l'école, les autres sont nuls.

La plupart des gens de ma classe viennent de la France aussi. Du coup on parle en français à l'école, pas comme les gens dans la rue qui parlent une langue bizarre. Je me suis faite plein de copines cette année et demain je vais à l'anniversaire de Juliette.

Je te fais un bisou.

 

 _26 juillet_  
_8 ans_  
_Hanoï - Vietnam_

Bon anniversaire Papa !

Maman était très triste aujourd’hui. Elle a pleuré. Je crois qu'elle était triste que tu sois pas là.

Tu me manques beaucoup à moi aussi, même si je t’ai jamais vu en vrai.

Maman m’a montré plein de photos de toi aujourd’hui. Il y a des photos que j’avais jamais vues. Tu étais vraiment très beau.

 

 

 _12 mai_  
_9 ans_  
_Dapaong - Togo_

On a déménagé avec Maman. On déménage tout le temps. Je perds tous mes copains et copines à chaque fois.

Là on est au Togo. C’est très joli mais il fait trop chaud.

Je sais qu’avec Maman vous habitiez à Los Angeles. J’ai jamais été là-bas, mais j’ai vu des photos. Il avait l’air de faire chaud aussi.

 

 

 _15 mars_  
_11 ans_  
_Johannesburg - Afrique du Sud_

J’ai dit à Maman que je voulais qu’on arrête de déménager, mais elle ne m'écoute jamais. Elle dit qu’on aide les gens et que c'est le plus important. Mais on dirait qu’elle pense pas à moi. J’en ai marre de bouger tout le temps moi. A la télé, quand je regarde des séries, les personnages ont une bande de copains, ils trainent tout le temps ensemble et grandissent même ensemble.

Moi, j’aurais jamais d’amis d’enfance.

J’en ai marre.

 

 _14 avril_  
_12 ans_  
_Phnom Penh - Cambodge_

J’ai 12 ans aujourd’hui Papa. Ça fait déjà 4 ans que je te parle dans ce journal. Il s’est passé plein de choses pendant toutes ses années.  
J’ai l’impression d’avoir vécu plusieurs vies tellement on déménage. On est au Cambodge là. Je trouve ça joli, et les gens de ma classe sont plutôt sympa.

Papy et Mamie sont venus exprès pour mon anniversaire, j’étais contente. Je ne les vois pas souvent.

Cassie m’a appelée aussi, vu que c’est ma marraine. Elle est vraiment cool elle. J’aime bien quand elle appelle parce que Maman passe des heures au téléphone avec elle à chaque fois, et après elle parait toujours plus heureuse. Rainer n’a pas pu me parler par contre, parce qu’il est en tournage. Cassie m’a dit qu’ils viendraient vite nous voir dès que Rainer n’aurait plus trop de travail. J’ai hâte.

Je pense beaucoup à toi Papa.

 

 _18 mai_  
_14 ans_  
_Phnom Penh - Cambodge_

Je suis désolée de plus t'écrire autant qu'avant. Je t'oublie pas, je te le promets. C'est juste que j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment. Et maintenant que je suis un peu plus grande, Maman me laisse un peu plus sortir avec mes amies.

Je voulais t'écrire aujourd'hui parce que Mamie a appelée ce matin, Papy est mort d’une crise cardiaque. Maman n’a pas arrêtée de pleurer. On va aller en France pour l’enterrement.

Je suis vraiment triste Papa. Triste parce que je l’aimais beaucoup. Mais aussi parce que ça cause beaucoup de peine à Maman et Mamie.

Mais je sais que tu l’accueilleras bien là-haut.

 

 

 _3 mai_  
_15 ans_  
_Tokyo - Japon_

Maman me saoule. Vraiment. Elle est jamais contente et je n’arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Des fois elle s'énerve pour rien. En ce moment elle me prend la tête avec le brevet. Elle me dit qu'il faut que je travaille plus et que je vois moins mes amies. Alors que je suis dans les premières de ma classe, et rien qu'avec mes notes, je l'ai déjà mon brevet.

 

 _24 Juillet_  
_15 ans_  
_Tokyo - Japon_

Hier ils passaient "Liaison Secrète" de Xavier Dolan à la télé, le dernier film que Maman a tourné. Maman a directement changé de chaîne. Je sais que c'est sur ce tournage que Laurent est mort, donc je comprends qu'elle veuille pas voir le film. Mais, pour faire un peu la conversation, j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions sur cette période, parce qu'elle en parle jamais.

Je pensais qu'elle allait changer de sujet de conversation, comme elle fait toujours. Mais là, elle s'est carrément énervée. Elle a dit qu’il fallait que j’arrête de poser des questions, qu’il y avait des choses que je ne pourrai pas comprendre. Elle me traite vraiment comme une gamine et ça m’énerve.

J’aimerai bien que tu sois là Papa. Je suis sûre que t’es plus cool qu’elle.

 

PS : j'ai eu mon brevet mention Très Bien !

 

 

 _19 août_  
_16 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats Unis_

Je passe les vacances d’été avec Maman chez Cassie et Rainer à Los Angeles. C’est la première fois que j’y vais, et je suis contente de pouvoir voir là où toi et Maman viviez.

On a visité les studios de cinéma et on est allé sur Hollywood Boulevard. Je voulais à tout prix voir l’étoile de Maman, même si elle disait que c’était rien. Franchement, moi je trouve que c’est la classe !

Les gens la reconnaissent aussi beaucoup dans la rue, plus que dans n’importe quel autre pays où on a été. Ils s’arrêtent beaucoup pour lui demander de prendre des photos avec elle ou pour lui faire signer des autographes. Même si ça la gêne, elle accepte toujours de le faire.

Les gens disent aussi qu’elle manque au cinéma. Mais Maman répond toujours que tout ça, c’est derrière elle. Elle n'est même pas aller chercher son Oscar d'honneur, remis par Meryl Streep, au début d'année.

Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait choisi d'arrêter le cinéma d'un coup. J'imagine que la mort de Laurent l'avait beaucoup affecté. Pourtant elle ne parle jamais de lui, toujours de toi.

On a aussi été sur ta tombe Papa. Je sais pas si tu l’as senti.

Tu nous manques.

 

 _26 novembre_  
_16 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

On avait arrêté de s’engueuler avec Maman quand on était aux Etats-Unis. Elle est pas pareil quand elle est avec Cassie et Rainer. Mais depuis qu’on est rentrés de vacances, ça a recommencé. J’en ai trop marre.

Heureusement que je me suis faite des amis en Argentine, où on vit depuis 1 an. Comme ça, je reste pas trop à la maison.

J’ai l’impression qu’on peut pas parler avec Maman, elle fait tout le temps la gueule. Je lui ai dit qu’il fallait qu’elle aille voir un psy. Je n’aurais pas dû, elle a pété un câble après.

Vivement mes 18 ans, que je puisse partir faire ma vie.

 

 _3 janvier_  
_16 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

J'ai été fêté le nouvel an chez un copain du lycée, Papa. J'ai un peu trop bu.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais une fille m'a embrassée. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un. Je crois qu'elle était bourrée et qu'elle embrassait tout le monde. Je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle.

Pourtant je ne pense qu'à ça depuis hier.

Je veux dire, les garçons ne m'ont jamais intéressée. Mes copines en parlent souvent, sans que je ne me sente jamais concernée. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour un garçon. Je me disais que peut-être ça me viendrait plus tard. Que j'étais peut-être en retard de ce côté, mais que ça n'était pas bien grave.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Ce n'est sans doute rien.

 

 _4 septembre_  
_17 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

J'ai fait ma rentrée en Terminale aujourd'hui. Ça me fait tellement bizarre de me dire que l'année prochaine j'aurais fini le lycée. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai l'an prochain. Je ne sais pas vers quoi me diriger, ni où j'irai.

Je sais que je vais devoir m'installer dans une grande ville pour aller à la fac. J'en ai parlé à Maman, qui a eu l'air triste. Je crois qu'elle est triste à l'idée que je ne vive plus avec elle. Je crois qu'elle a peur d'être seule aussi.

 

 _6 février_  
_17 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

Je suis devenue très amie avec une fille de ma classe cette année. Elle s'appelle Jessie, elle vient d'Australie.

On se voit très souvent. Enfin, on se voyait très souvent. Mais maintenant qu'elle a un copain elle me délaisse un peu.

Je sais que c'est normal, mais pourtant ça m'énerve beaucoup. Et ça m'énerve encore plus de les voir ensemble.

 

 _14 avril_  
_18 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

Je suis majeure !! Je sors avec Jessie et d'autres amis de ma classe ce soir.

Ah, et la semaine prochaine je passe mon permis, je stresse.

 

 _25 avril_  
_18 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

J'ai eu un rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation.  
On a beaucoup discuté. Elle a été impressionnée par mon parcours, du nombre de pays où j'ai habité, du nombre de langues que je parle plutôt couramment.  
Elle m'a parlé de plein de métiers, mais je suis restée bloquée sur journaliste. Je crois que c'est ce que je veux faire.

On a regardé où je pourrais étudier. Et puis je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien retourner en France. Après tout, je suis franco-américaine et j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître ces pays.

Elle m'a dit que la Sorbonne avait un bon cursus. Du coup j'en ai discuté à Maman. Elle m'a dit que je pourrai sans doute vivre chez Mamie, puisqu'elle est encore à Paris.

Je suis super excitée par l'idée d'aller vivre là, même si j'ai un peu peur.

PS : j'ai eu mon permis !

 

 _12 juin_  
_18 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

Maman m'a vu pleurer dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. Elle m'a demandée ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas voulu répondre.

Elle m'a demandée si c'était à cause de Jessie. Mon cœur s'est arrêté quand elle m'a demandée ça.

Elle m'a dit que je parlais beaucoup d'elle, et qu'elle se doutait depuis quelques temps que je l'aimais bien. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait un copain et j'ai recommencé à pleurer. Maman m'a pris dans les bras. Ça m'a fait bizarre parce que Maman ne me prend presque jamais dans ses bras.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de son premier chagrin amoureux, mais que ça passait avec le temps.

Je lui ai demandé si ça la dérangeait que je sois amoureuse d'une fille. Elle m'a dit que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'elle voulait juste que je sois heureuse. Que je trouve quelqu'un qui m'aimera autant que tu l'as aimé.

 

 _5 juillet_  
_18 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

Hier, avec des amis, on a regardé _Kill Bill_ 1 et 2. Mais on a réussi à trouver sur internet les vieilles versions, avant que Maman ne soit intégrée numériquement au film.  
Sérieusement la première actrice avait vraiment aucun charisme, c'était presque gênant (mais drôle) à voir. Heureusement qu'ils ont eu l'intelligence de changer ça pour mettre Maman.  
J'avoue que j'ai rigolé en apprenant qu'ils comptaient faire un reboot "féministe" de cette trilogie avec Holly Marie Combs. Je lui souhaite du courage.

 

 _25 août_  
_18 ans_  
_Cordoba - Argentine_

Avec Maman, ça va beaucoup mieux. Depuis que je lui ai dit que je préférais les filles en fait. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je lui avoue quelque chose de moi pour qu'on se rapproche.

Elle me parle aussi plus librement de toi. Elle m'a même dit que je te ressemblais beaucoup, surtout quand je souriais.

 

 _5 septembre_  
_18 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je suis arrivée à Paris, où j'habite avec Mamie.

Je suis là depuis 2 jours et Maman me manque déjà. J'ai passé toute mon adolescence à vouloir partir, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, elle me manque. C'est sans doute stupide.

Jessie me manque aussi. Elle fait ses études en Australie elle.

Je commence la fac la semaine prochaine.

 

 _18 mars_  
_18 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je me sens bien à Paris. J'ai pas mal de boulot à la fac, mais rien d'insurmontable.

J'ai commencé à me faire quelques amis aussi, même si c'est difficile à l'université de créer des liens : il y a trop de gens, et trop de cours différents.

Mamie est cool aussi, elle me laisse faire ce que je veux.

J'ai souvent Maman via Skype. Je crois que je lui manque beaucoup. Mais elle me manque aussi, même si je l'ai vu à Noël dernier.

 

 _15 février_  
_19 ans_  
_Paris - France_

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Papa. Elle s'appelle Alice. On a un cours d'espagnol en commun, elle est en licence d'histoire. Elle a un an de plus que moi. Elle est française, elle vient de Sète, dans le Sud (elle m'a parlé un peu des faits divers de cette ville – la vie a l'air mouvementé là-bas !). Elle adore le cinéma et connaît toute la filmographie de Maman. Elle en revenait pas que je sois la fille de Paige Townsen !  
Elle est vraiment belle. Et drôle. Elle m'a demandée si je voulais prendre un verre avec elle demain. J'ai dit oui, mais je stresse.  
J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, pour me dire comment t'avais fait avec Maman.

 

 _6 avril_  
_19 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je crois que je suis amoureuse. Mais, genre, vraiment amoureuse. Ce que je ressens pour Alice est bien plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour Jessie.  
Je l'ai présentée à Maman via Skype. Maman m'a dit après que je la regardais de la même façon que tu la regardais.

 

 _17 mai_  
_21 ans_  
_Paris - France_

On vient de s'installer ensemble avec Alice. Vu les prix à Paris, on est dans un appart' minuscule.

Et puis je travaille qu'à mi-temps à côté de mes études, elle pareil.

Mais on est heureuses.

 

 _22 février_  
_22 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Alice fait son mémoire de Master autour des théories du complot. Du coup hier on a regardé plein de vidéos sur Youtube à propos de ça. Des gens qui essaient de démontrer que personne n'a jamais marché sur la Lune, que le 11 septembre était un coup de la CIA, que Lea Michele était en fait illettrée ou encore qu'Avril Lavigne avait été remplacée depuis quelques années par un clone... Ce genre de trucs quoi.

On rigolait, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur une vidéo sur toi Papa. Alice a voulu couper direct, mais je lui ai dit de laisser. C'était une vidéo de ton mariage avec Maman, un montage réalisé avec les films faits par la presse mais aussi par les invités présents. Une vidéo expliquant qu'en fait, tu n'étais pas mort à ce moment-là. Que les secours qui sont arrivés étaient en fait des agents du FBI. Que tu portais un gilet pare-balles.

Alice m'a dit que c'était des conneries, qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ça au sérieux. Mais j'ai re-regardé la vidéo tout à l'heure. Et je sais pas, je trouve toute la scène super étrange. On dirait vraiment une mise en scène.

 

 _3 avril_  
_22 ans_  
_Paris - France_

La vidéo de toi au mariage m'obsède Papa. Il y en a des tas sur Internet. Il y a plein de théories.

J'ai aussi lu des théories horribles, comme quoi Maman avait payé Cindy pour te tuer, et qu'elle avait payé le mec de la mère de Laurent, Peter, pour le tuer. Les gens sont malades.

Je devrais arrêter de lire tout ça, parce que ça me fait du mal. Mais pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a plus derrière toute cette histoire. Qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas.

 

 _17 mai_  
_22 ans_  
_Paris - France_

J'ai demandé à Maman de me parler de Laurent. De ce Peter qui l'avait tué.

Elle m'a sorti les mêmes blabla habituels, qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre Peter et Laurent à propos de la mère de ce dernier. Que Laurent pensait que Peter en avait après l'argent de sa mère. Que ça avait dégénéré. Mais elle m'a encore dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de poser toutes ces questions. Qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces histoires.

Mais je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose. C'est bizarre de se dire que finalement, je ne la connais pas si bien Maman.

 

 _5 octobre_  
_22 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je fais des recherches sur le passé de Maman. Je sais pas si je devrais. Après tout, c'est sa vie, et si elle ne veut pas m'en parler, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Mais je sais pas, ça m'obsède, j'ai l'impression que je touche du doigt quelque chose d'énorme.

J'ai fait des recherches sur Peter Davis, celui qui a tué Laurent. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui, en dehors du fait qu'il était coach sportif en Australie. Mais avant ça, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

Je n'ai même pas trouvé où il a été enterré. Je ne lui ai pas trouvé de famille, rien.

 

 _28 décembre_  
_22 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Maman est là en ce moment. Elle passe les fêtes sur Paris et elle dort chez Mamie. Cassie et Rainer sont venus aussi passer quelques jours. Maman était heureuse. Enfin, heureuse comme Maman peut l'être. Disons, moins triste que d'habitude.

 

 _24 avril_  
_23 ans_  
_Paris - France_

J'ai découvert que Laurent avait vécu aux Etats-Unis quelques temps, qu'il travaillait à Hollywood quand il était jeune et qu'il a de la famille là-bas.

J'ai proposé à Alice qu'on passe l'été à venir à Los Angeles. Elle ne sait pas que je compte faire des recherches là-bas, mais je ne veux pas lui dire. Elle penserait sûrement que je suis folle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas tort après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire derrière tout ça, peut-être que je me fais des films. Et peut-être qu'il faudrait un jour que j'arrête de parler à mon père décédé que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Mais pas maintenant.

 

 _24 juillet_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

On est à Los Angeles depuis quelques jours. J'ai dit à Alice que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que je resterai à l'hôtel aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle pouvait profiter de la journée pour visiter un peu.

En fait, je suis allée fouiner du côté des studios d'Hollywood pour savoir où travaillait Laurent quand il était jeune.

Il bossait comme assistant d'une agent de stars hyper importante à l'époque, qui se faisait appeler Shauna S. J'ai continué de chercher et j'ai vu qu'elle s'était faite arrêter pour une affaire de prostitution, après une enquête de près d'une décennie menée par le FBI. Apparemment elle avait un énorme réseau. Elle trempait aussi vraisemblablement dans des histoires encore plus sordides, sans que je ne trouve vraiment de détails dessus.

J'ai aussi trouvé une photo de Laurent avec elle, bien plus tard, pas loin de l'époque où il travaillait avec Maman. J'ai l'impression de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'énorme.

 

 _26 juillet_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

J'ai continué de faire croire à Alice que j'étais malade, mais elle m'a aperçue sortir de l'hôtel. Je comptais rendre visite à la famille de Laurent, des cousins à lui sont sur Los Angeles.

Elle a piqué une crise. On ne s'était jamais engueulées comme ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que je me faisais des films, que cette obsession n'était pas saine. Et surtout qu'il fallait que j'arrête de lui mentir.

Elle a dit qu'elle allait profiter de ses vacances même si c'était sans moi. Elle est partie. Je ne sais même pas où elle est. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels et à mes sms.

J'ai vraiment merdé Papa.

 

 _28 juillet_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

Je ne sors même plus de l'hôtel Papa. Je ne fais que pleurer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Avec Alice. Avec ton passé.

 

 _30 juillet_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

Alice est revenue aujourd'hui. On a beaucoup parlé. Je me suis excusée. Un millier de fois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je sois honnête avec elle maintenant. Qu'elle voulait même bien m'aider dans mes recherches, si c'était vraiment important pour moi.

Je lui ai donc parlé de Laurent et de sa famille aux Etats-Unis. De son lien avec Shauna S. qui a été arrêtée. J'ai eu peur qu'elle me prenne pour une tarée, avec toute ma documentation et mes théories. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans _Homeland_ , ou même mieux, _Quantico_ , en menant de telles enquêtes.

On va voir la famille de Laurent demain. J'espère qu'ils pourront m'en apprendre plus.

 

 _31 juillet_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

On vient d'aller chez un grand cousin de Laurent qui s'appelle Jeff. Il n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête, c'est un vieil homme, et on ne sait pas trop si tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

Mais on a eu l'impression qu'il voulait nous cacher des choses Papa. Que Laurent... que Laurent était un homme louche. Quand j'ai évoqué le nom de Shauna S. son visage s'est transformé. Il m'a dit que cette femme était mauvaise. Que tous ceux qui se sont approchés d'elle l'ont regretté.  
Je lui ai demandé si elle avait un lien avec la mort de Laurent. Il m'a alors répondu qu'il en était persuadé mais qu'il n'avait jamais rien pu prouver. Il nous a ensuite demandé de partir.

 

 _15 août_  
_23 ans_  
_Los Angeles – Etats-Unis_

 On a décidé de mettre les recherches de côté avec Alice, pour profiter des vacances. J'avais de toute façon bien besoin de cette pause.

 

 _25 août_  
_23 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je ne sais plus que croire Papa. On est rentrées à Paris et j'ai pu montrer à Alice toutes mes recherches sur toi, Maman, Laurent... et Peter.

Alice s'est figée en voyant la photo de Peter. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard. Elle a mis sa photo à côté de mon visage comme pour nous comparer. Puis elle a pris sa photo et l'a mis à côté à côté d'une photo de toi.

Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un air de famille entre toi, moi et lui. Que tous les trois, on avait les mêmes yeux.

 

 _16 mai_  
_24 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas écrit Papa. Je ne t'oublie pas, loin de là. C'est juste une question de temps. J'ai terminé mes études et je travaille comme pigiste pour plusieurs journaux. Alice, elle, prépare son Doctorat. On est assez débordées.

J'ai revu Maman pendant les fêtes. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait venir s'installer à Paris, pour être près de moi et Mamie. Mais elle ne veut pas. Je crois que les souvenirs de Paris sont trop lourds pour elle.

Avec Alice, on a continué à enquêter. J'ai cherché du côté de ta famille, savoir si ce Peter pourrait être un frère caché. J'ai contacté tes parents qui m'ont dit que c'était tout simplement impossible.

 

 _6 juin_  
_24 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Je crois qu'on est dans une impasse Papa. Laurent, Peter... Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à démêler cette histoire. Je crois... je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête. Maman me parlera un jour, si elle veut me parler.

Il est temps que je laisse ça derrière moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublie Papa.

 

 _25 juin_  
_26 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Papa... J'ai reçu une lettre hier. Ça venait d'un notaire, qui est au Mexique. Une femme, une américaine, est morte là-bas et à laisser une lettre à mon nom.

J'avais mis toute cette histoire, ton passé, derrière moi. Et aujourd'hui, tout est revenu d'un coup. Avec une simple lettre.

Cette femme... cette femme dit être Cindy. La Cindy qui t'aurait tué. Elle m'a expliquée que tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Que tu n'étais pas mort ce jour-là. Qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Qu'au contraire, cela vous avait sauvé. Sauvé de Shauna S. Elle m'a aussi expliqué combien cela l'avait hanté toute sa vie. Elle devait vivre avec le fait que tout le monde, y compris sa famille, la prenait pour une tueuse.  
Elle m'a tout raconté Papa. Comment tu avais changé d'identité, comme elle. Que tu étais partie en Australie.

J'ai lu la lettre avec Alice et on a tout compris Papa. Si on avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur toi ces dernières années, je pense que je n'aurais pas cru un seul mot de cette lettre. J'aurais cru cette femme folle. Mais maintenant tout est clair. Laurent était vraisemblablement de mèche avec Shauna S. Et il t'a pris la vie Papa, alors que tu venais de retrouver Maman. Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer Papa. Alice aussi. Maman t'a vu mourir par deux fois. Je ne peux même pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent. La douleur qui doit la ronger.

Tu es un héros Papa. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en veux pas à Maman d'avoir garder le secret. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Je comprends aussi maintenant la tristesse qui se lit en permanence sur son visage.

Je vous aime tous les deux.

 

 _15 février_  
_27 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Papa je pense beaucoup à toi aujourd'hui. Hier, Alice m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'épouser et qu'on fonde une famille. Je lui ai demandée si c'était une demande en mariage et elle m'a dit que oui.

Je suis tellement heureuse Papa. J'aimerais tellement partager tout ça avec toi. Quand j'ai dit à Maman qu'on allait se marier et que je lui ai montré la bague qu'Alice m'a offerte, elle a pleuré.

 

 _26 décembre_  
_28 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Maman m'a parlée de toi hier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré une auteure pour raconter ses mémoires. Qu'il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle explique à tous son passé, son vécu. Elle ne sait pas que je sais. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est à elle de choisir.

Je crois qu'elle a été bouleversée par le fait qu'Alice et moi ayons commencé des démarches d'adoption. Elle est tellement heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-fils Papa.

 

 _14 mai_  
_29 ans_  
_Sète - France_

Je suis une femme mariée Papa ! La cérémonie a eu lieu à la Mairie de Sète, là d'où vient Alice.  
J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi Papa aujourd'hui.   
Maman a fait un petit discours après la cérémonie, quand on prenait tous un verre au Spoon (un petit café sur le port). C'était magnifique. Elle a parlé de moi, d'Alice, de notre amour. Elle a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi.

Tu seras toujours avec elle Papa. Tu es toujours avec moi.

 

 _15 mars_  
_29 ans_  
_Paris - France_

 «  _Love, Paige_  », la biographie de Maman, est sortie. C'est un vrai succès Papa. Tout le monde connaît désormais la vérité sur le destin de Maman et sur le tien Papa. Les gens ne parlent que de ça. J'ai découvert que tes derniers mots auront été pour moi Papa. Je n'ai peut-être jamais autant pleurer qu'à ce moment-là.

Ils vont adapter votre vie au cinéma Papa. Je sais que Madelaine Petsh a déjà été approché pour jouer le rôle de Maman, je trouve que c'est un bon choix. Ils pensent à Chris Wood pour jouer le tien. Je suis moins sûre là.

 

 _17 octobre_  
_30 ans_  
_Paris - France_

Papa, on revient du Vietnam avec Alice. On est allée chercher notre fils. On est mamans. Maman est grand-mère. Mamie est arrière grand-mère.  
Maman vient d'ailleurs de s'installer à Paris. Elle habite avec Mamie. Elle est là pour l'aider, mais aussi pour pouvoir voir son petit-fils grandir.

Elle était tellement contente de le prendre dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous dire combien il est beau. Combien elle est heureuse pour nous. Combien elle aurait adoré partager ce moment avec toi.

J'aurais aimé plus que tout que tu sois là aussi avec nous Papa. Je donnerais tout pour que mon fils puisse voir son grand-père. Qu'il puisse grandir en t'ayant pour modèle. Que tu joues avec lui, que tu lui parles de ta vie. Ou tout simplement que tu puisses, toi aussi, le prendre dans tes bras.

Si mon fils devient ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'homme que tu as été Papa, je serais le plus heureuse des mères. 

Le choix de son prénom a été une évidence pour Alice et moi. Maman a pleuré dans mes bras quand je lui ai annoncé. 

J'espère que notre petit Jake te fera honneur Papa.

Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours.

 

Jamie.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
